FISIKA
by daelogic
Summary: Junhong menunduk. Daehyun benar. Tidak semua bisa diukur dengan rumus-rumus fisika yang selama ini ia ketahui. BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : FISIKA**

**Rating : T**

**Length : shortfic**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Summary : ****_"Junhong menunduk. Daehyun benar. Tidak semua bisa diukur dengan rumus-rumus fisika yang selama ini ia ketahui."_**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAEHYUN-ZELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika atap sekolah menjadi saksi bisu cerita mereka._

_Ketika atap sekolah menjadi tempat mereka berbagi perasaan bernama cinta._

**.**

Seharusnya saat ini Daehyun masih berkutat dengan buku diktat fisikanya. Tapi disinilah ia, di atap sekolah. Ini bukan musim panas, juga bukan musim dingin. Jadi dia mampu berlama-lama, atau bahkan tertidur di sebuah bangku disana.

Tangannya masih setia bertengger menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bukan tertidur, hanya memejamkan mata. Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Matikan ponsel."

Setelah bergumam, dirogohnya saku dan mengambil ponselnya. Ditekannya tombol kecil tepat di sisi atas ponselnya agak lama sampai akhirnya layar virtual itu benar-benar mati.

"Dan tidur tanpa harus mendengar omelan Youngjae itu sangat menyenangkan."

Daehyun kembali menata posisi tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Memang sedikit mendung, namun sinar matahari masih mampu menyapa kulitnya. Tapi itu tak lama, sampai bayangan seseorang menutupinya dari cahaya.

"Aku tak mau masuk kelas Youngjae-ya. Aku bisa gila kalau terlalu banyak mendengar ocehan berisi rumus-rumus dari guru bernama Junmyun itu."

Daehyun seakan tahu. Itu sahabatnya. Youngjae. Seorang yang akan terus mengomel agar dirinya mau mengikuti pelajaran.

"Mian...aku bukan Youngjae."

Dan itu membuat Daehyun menyingkirkan lengan kirinya dari wajah tampannya.

_'Malaikat?'_

Satu kata saja untuk mendeskripsikan sosok yang tengah berdiri menatapnya. Kesan pertama yang menuntun Daehyun beranjak dari posisi semula dan berdiri. Berusaha mensejajarkan pandangannya. Menatap lurus pada iris sang 'malaikat'.

"Kau? Siapa?

"Choi Junhong."

.

.

.

"Berhentilah membolos Jung Daehyun."

Daehyun menoleh. Ini sudah lebih dari 3 bulan sejak ia mengenal sosok itu. Choi Junhong, malaikat yang entah turun darimana, yang mampu membuat Daehyun semakin menguatkan alasannya untuk tidak fisika.

"Berhentilah menyuruhku membolos, Choi Junhong."

Sindiran menjadi sebuah jawaban Daehyun. Junhong tak menjawab. Hanya diam dan duduk disamping Daehyun. Keduanya menikmati sapuan udara musim gugur sembari merasakan detak jantung yang sedikit tidak beraturan.

"Mengapa kau membolos?"

Junhong mencoba memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Daehyun.

"Entahlah. Hanya tidak menyukai fisika."

"Ada yang salah dengan fisika?"

"Ada yang salah denganmu?"

Junhong menoleh ke arah Daehyun. Ternyata Daehyun tengah berbaring. Kedua lengannnya disilangkan sebagai tumpuan.

"Mwo? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja."

Junhong menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Merasa tidak terima atas pertanyaan Daehyun. Tiba-tiba saja Daehyun menarik lengan Junhong.

"Kau tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau hanya terus memaksaku untuk mengikuti pelajaran fisika Junhong."

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa lulus kalau tidak mengikuti pelajaran itu Daehyun."

"Ingat, aku ini kakak kelasmu dan kau bukan guruku"

"Dan ingat, aku ini Choi Junhong."

Sekarang giliran Daehyun menoleh ke arah Junhong. Menelusuri mimik wajah Junhong dengan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau Junhong?"

"Karena aku yang akan terus memaksamu untuk ikut pelajaran fisika."

Daehyun mendesah pelan.

"Hah, muncul Youngjae versi dua."

Memang dulu Youngjae lah yang akan selalu mengomel padanya ketika ia membolos. Dan sekarang, Choi Junhong.

"Kau tahu Junhong-ah, tidak semua di dunia ini bisa dihitung dengan rumus-rumus fisika itu."

"Apa? Semua bisa dihitung. Gravitasi, bahkan berapa kecepatan bumi berputar pun bisa dihitung."

Junhong berbicara panjang lebar. Dan Daehyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau seolah-olah berlagak seperti pemenang lomba olimpiade fisika, Junhong."

"Aku pemegang medali emas olimpiade fisika waktu SMP."

Daehyun tersedak. Lalu tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Junhong. Siapa sangka?

"Astaga. Aku terlalu meremehkanmu."

"Itulah kau Jung Daehyun. Dasar tukang meremehkan."

Lagi-lagi diam. ini sudah berbaring di samping Daehyun.

"Junhong-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Kau juara olimpiade kan?"

"Kuajak kau kerumah jika kau ingin melihat medaliku, Dae."

Daehyun meraih telapak tangan Junhong. Diletakkannya telapak tangan itu di dadanya.

"Bisa kau hitung frekuensi detak jantungku ketika bersamamu seperti ini?"

Junhong membelalakkan matanya. Tak sanggup menjawab.

Lalu Daehyun meremas pelan tangan Junhong.

"Bisa kau hitung kecepatan aliran darahku sekarang ketika berada disampingmu?"

"Jung..."

Daehyun tersenyum melihat Junhong terdiam. Dapat Junhong yang memerah.

"Sangat cepat. Bahkan rasanya jantungku ingin keluar dan darahku ingin menyembur keluar dari tubuhku."

Junhong masih diam. Daehyun yang kini bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menatap Junhong yang masih membeku.

"Dan bisakah kau menghitung gaya gravitasi dari dirimu sendiri yang terus menarikku agar tetap bertemu denganmu disini, Junhong-ah?"

Sadar, Junhong mengedipkan matanya. dia bangun dan terduduk. Daehyun tertawa keras. Skakmat.

"Bahkan juara olimpiade pun tak sanggup menghitungnya. Hahaha."

Junhong menunduk. Daehyun benar. Tidak semua bisa diukur dengan rumus-rumus fisika yang selama ini ia ketahui. Junhong menoleh dan menarik pelan kerah Daehyun. Mencium pelan bibir Daehyun.

"Bahkan aku tak sanggup menghitung berapa kalor yang mengalir di tubuhku ketika baru saja menciummu."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to Dian...Gara2 kamu bilang kimia lebih cerah dari fisika...hahaha...**

**Maaf kalau ada teori yang salah..**

**Aku cinta fisika! Aku cinta readers!**

**Review?**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
